Gokukoku no Brynhildr - Without Pain
by Otori0
Summary: [AVISO DE SPOILERS] Un oneshot de Gokukoku situado después del anime como si la Valkyria se volviera buena y no muriera Kotori. Espero que os guste


Capítulo 01

Todos se han preguntado alguna vez si podían hacer algo para ayudar a mantener el mundo en buen estado, si podían hacer algo para proteger a la naturaleza. Esas personas, en realidad, nunca han mirado lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Personas que disfrutaban de su ignorancia. Muchos piensan que es imposible que haya una invasión alienígena. Así que, cuando llegó a mis oídos que iba a haber una, me lo tomé a broma y quise seguir viviendo como hasta el momento. Nunca hubiera pensado que, en tan poco tiempo, mi vida cambiaría radicalmente. Nunca hubiera pensado que en ese poco tiempo me enamorara de una maga.

-Kuroha. –Traté de despertarla- Kuroha.

Kuroha Neko, una alumna que entró en mi instituto hace menos de un año. Una maga con la habilidad de destruir cualquier objeto. Esta chica abrió los ojos lentamente y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me senté a su lado.

-Buenos días, Murakami. –Me saludó.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido? –Pregunté.

-Bien. ¿Dónde están las demás?

-En el jardín, desayunando. –Expliqué, levantándome con la intención de ir con las demás.

Kuroha también se levantó y salimos del observatorio para adentrarnos en el enorme jardín que lo rodeaba. Ahí, Kazumi, Kotori, Kana, Nanami, Hatsuna y la hermana de Kuroha, Mako, estaban desayunando sentadas alrededor de una mesa.

-Hola, Murakami. –Saludó Kazumi.

Devolví el saludo con un gesto de cabeza y me senté en las dos sillas que quedaban libres, y Kuroha en la sobrante. Kuroha era la hermana de Mako, se llevaban muy bien. Me fijé en Kotori: estaba apretando los puños fuertemente y mirando hacia abajo.

-Kotori, ¿qué te pasa? –Le pregunté.

-N-n-no me pasa nada. –Kotori siempre tartamudeaba.

Nadie más habló. Estaba seguro de que me estaban escondiendo algo. Kuroha tampoco parecía saber qué les pasaba a todas. Como fuera algo que tuviera que ver con las magas, debían decírnoslo, pues todas eran magas. Yo era un simple humano, pero terminé involucrándome en todo el rollo de las hechiceras tras una larga serie de problemas.

-¿Qué nos estáis escondiendo? –Dijo Kuroha.

Kazumi se levantó rápidamente y se fue con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño.

-Mako, ¿tú sabes lo que esconden? –Le pregunté a Mako.

-Sí… -Susurró.

-Entonces, por favor, dínoslo. Si tiene que ver con tu hermana, debería saberlo. –Dije.

Mako se lo pensó, pero finalmente aceptó contárnoslo.

-Hace poco han venido aquí unos hombres del laboratorio. Chisato no estaba con ellos, sin embargo. –Explicó Mako.

Mako estaba enamorada de Chisato. Se enamoró de él cuando le salvó la vida. El laboratorio donde trabajaba hacía experimentos horribles con las magas y les hacía pasar un horrible destino. Las personas del laboratorio estaban buscando a las demás porque son magas que se escaparon de ahí.

-Nos dijeron que no planeaban llevarnos de vuelta ni matarnos, que ya no serviríamos para nada, pero también nos dijeron que, a cambio de eso… se llevarían todas las píldoras. Nos hemos quedado sin píldoras. –Susurró Mako.

Las píldoras… sin ellas, las magas no podían vivir, y necesitaban una por día. Costó mucho conseguirlas, que se las hayan llevado de repente es horrible…

-¿¡Porqué no lo dijisteis antes!? –Gritó Kuroha entre lágrimas- ¡Vamos a morir mañana!

Kotori comenzó a llorar y se tapó la cara con las manos. Mako miró hacia el suelo silenciosamente.

-…Lo siento. –Susurró.

-No te disculpes… No es tu culpa, Mako… No es la culpa de ninguna de nosotras. –Susurró Kuroha, y luego salió corriendo.

[…]

Media hora después decidimos pensar en qué podíamos hacer. Aunque fuéramos a buscar las píldoras, no llegaríamos a tiempo. Y no daría tiempo a fabricarlas…

-Creo que tengo una idea. –Dijo Hatsuna.

-¿¡Cuál es!? –Grité, nervioso.

-…Conozco un lugar que fue atacado por una hechicera. Asesinó a muchas otras magas. Pasó hace dos días, así que puede que las píldoras de las otras magas sigan ahí.

Sonreí. Fuimos enseguida al lugar, pero, tal y como nos esperábamos, el lugar estaba rodeado de policías.

-¡E-e-escuchadme! –Nos dijo Kotori- ¿Y si alguno de vosotros le dice a algún policía que hay algo sospechoso en algún lado, le distraéis, hacéis que ande cerca de los bolsos de los cadáveres y uso mi poder?

-Buena idea. –Admitió Hatsuna.

El poder de Kotori era cambiarse por alguien, es decir, que ella era teletransportada a donde está la persona que quiera y esa persona era teletransportada a donde estaba Kotori.

Iniciamos el plan rápidamente y, en poco tiempo, Kotori estaba recogiendo los bolsos de todas las víctimas mientras distraíamos a todos los policías, lo cual fue muy duro.

[…]

-Ya podemos volver, tengo todas las píldoras. Hay más de las que pensé que habría. –Dijo Kotori.

Nos reunimos todos y volvimos al observatorio. Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilamente y decidimos ir al acuario.

-Quiero llegar ya… ¿Cómo serán los tiburones? –Preguntó Mako.

-He oído que son muy grandes. –Dijo Kuroha.

En el camino nos quedamos solos en la calle y escuchamos unos pasos detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos, pero no había nadie.

-¿P-p-por qué no hay nadie en la calle en un día tan bonito como este? –Preguntó Kotori, muy nerviosa.

-Esto es muy raro… -Susurró Mako.

De repente, un hombre apareció detrás de Kazumi. Era un hombre que aparentaba tener veinticinco años por lo menos, con el pelo negro que le tapaba un ojo y gafas de sol. No parecía ser del laboratorio porque ninguna le reconoció. De repente, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kazumi y fue deslizándola por su cuello hasta casi rozar su 'Harnessed'.

El Harnessed es un dispositivo que tienen las magas en su cuello con tres botones. El de abajo a la derecha sirve para dejarlas 'colgadas' y que no puedan usan más magia durante un día, aunque también se pueden quedar colgadas por usar demasiada magia.

El otro botón de abajo mata a las hechiceras. Mueren derritiéndose si lo pulsas. Algunas magas que huyeron del laboratorio tenían un sensor en el Harnessed que hacía que, en cuanto ellos quisieran, ese botón fuera automáticamente activado. Cuando conocimos a Nanami, tenía puesto un sensor, pero conseguimos quitárselo gracias a la ayuda de mi tío.

-¡Cuidado, Kazumi! –Kazumi esquivó por los pelos al hombre tras oír mi aviso- ¿¡Quién eres y qué pretendes!?

-No os puedo decir mi nombre ni mis intenciones. Más bien, ¿quién eres tú y por qué estás con las brujas?

Empecé a ponerme muy nervioso. Este hombre podría ser peligroso…

-Bueno, yo ya me voy… -Murmuró el hombre.

Antes de irse, el hombre dio una patada a Kazumi y le sostuvo la cabeza para pulsar el botón del Harnessed.

-¡Suéltame…! –Gritó Kazumi.

-¡Kotori, usa tu magia! –Grité.

-¡N-n-no puedo! ¡No puedo usar mi magia si yo o la otra persona lleva algo en los ojos!

Simplemente corrí hacia él, pero ya estaba a milímetros del botón. Entonces, lo pulsó.

-Kazumi… -Susurró Kuroha entre lágrimas, arrodillada en el suelo.

El hombre se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Nanami le agarró el brazo.

-¡Discúlpate! –Gritó- No, ¡con eso no llega! ¡Acabas de matar a Kazumi!

El hombre se zafó de Nanami, tirándole al suelo, y nos dejó solos con Kazumi.

-Kazumi… ¡No… no quiero que pase esto…! –Gritaba Kuroha, llorando.

Kazumi se estaba derritiendo bastante rápido, y era muy doloroso verle así.

-Kuroha, chicas… No lloréis, haréis que me sienta mal… -Susurró Kazumi.

Y, al final, sólo quedó una masa espesa en el suelo que representaba a nuestra querida amiga. Me pareció absurdo. Absolutamente todo. Y, sin darme cuenta, me desmayé.

[…]

-Murakami… ¡Murakami! –Alguien me llamaba.

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez en años que viera el mundo.

-Murakami… ¡Por fin te despiertas! – Dijo Kuroha, quien me había estado llamando.

-Kuroha… -De repente, me desperté completamente- ¡…Kazumi!

Kuroha fijó la vista en el suelo. Ahora, nadie tenía ganas de hablar. Normal… después de la horrible escena que hemos visto todos…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Seguro que ese hombre ha informado a los del laboratorio y ahora saben que estamos todas cerca de acuario… Por lo menos no descubrieron nuestro escondite. –Dijo Kuroha.

-Tienes razón, tenemos problemas. No deberíais salir solas a ninguna parte. –Dije.

-Perdonad interrumpiros… -Susurró Nanami- Kazumi tenía muchas ganas de ir al acuario, ¿no…? Mientras íbamos al acuario, estuve hablando con ella. Me dijo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza poder, en algún momento de su vida, divertirse tanto ni hacer cosas que hacen las chicas normales.

Nanami miró fijamente al suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No me lo puedo creer. –Dijo Mako- ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto? Una compañera acaba de morir, y estamos todas en peligro, no se sabe cuándo morirá otra de nosotras…

-Mako… -Susurró Kuroha- No le podemos hacer nada. Nos enviaron a un laboratorio, nos hicieron experimentos horribles y, desde eso, siempre hemos estado en peligro. Es nuestro destino.

Me levanté de un salto de la silla en la que estaba, haciendo que las demás se sobresaltaran. No me gustaba nada que hablaran así.

-¡No me esperaba esto de vosotras! Decir que es vuestro destino, que estáis en peligro… ¡Os prometo que os salvaré! No os rindáis pase lo que pase. –Dije, alterado.

-Murakami… ¡T-t-tienes razón! No deberíamos deprimirnos, ¡a Kazumi no le gustaría que nos quedásemos tristes y nos rindiéramos! –Dijo Kotori.

Asentí. Tendríamos que pensar en un nuevo plan. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a que todas salieran vivas de ese aprieto.

-Por ahora, deberíais dormir. Debéis estar muy cansadas después de lo ocurrido. Mañana por la mañana pensaremos en algún plan. –Dije.

Todas parecían estar de acuerdo, así que el día terminó sin más problemas.

[…]

La mañana siguiente nos reunimos lo más pronto que pudimos para tratar de pensar en algo antes de ir al instituto. Como siempre, nos reunimos en el centro del observatorio. La noche anterior no había podido dormir nada por lo de Kazumi… Todo estaba muy vacío sin ella rondando por ahí, haciendo ruido y molestando.

-¿A alguien se le ha ocurrido algo por la noche? –Pregunté, y todas negaron- Como esperaba que pasara esto, llamé a mi tío para que nos ayude una vez más.

Quince minutos después llegó mi tío. Le explicamos todo el asunto y pareció entenderlo fácilmente. Con todo lo que había tenido que aceptar hasta el momento, esto ya no le causó mucha sorpresa.

-Creo que tengo una idea. Tendré que conseguir algunas cosas. Mañana, a esta misma hora, volveré con todo lo que necesito y os explicaré mi plan. –Dijo cuando terminó la explicación.

-¿No puede ser antes? No sabemos cuándo pueden atacarnos… -Susurré.

-Lo siento, pero no. Tendréis que esperar pacientemente.

Asentí. No quedaba otra opción, era mejor esperar y tener una solución que no hacer nada. Poco después fui al instituto, pero ellas se quedaron en el observatorio, sólo por si acaso. Durante toda la mañana sentí que había algo raro. Como si me observaran.

[…]

El día siguiente mi tío volvió con una mochila.

-Aquí está todo lo que necesitaremos. Me costó conseguirlo, tened cuidado. –Dijo.

Abrió cuidadosamente la mochila y la vació. Dentro encontré un par de pistolas, bastantes gafas de sol suficientes para todos, dos navajas y otros utensilios de protección. Me sorprendió bastante que consiguiera pistolas.

-Gracias, eres de gran ayuda. ¿En qué consiste el plan? –Pregunté.

-Primero iremos a la iglesia abandonada. Luego Kuroha romperá algunas cosas haciendo que venga la policía. Tendré que pedirte, Kuroha, que te dejes detener por la policía. Escuchadme hasta el final, por favor. Murakami y las demás irán frente a la policía, pero no harán nada por el momento. Entonces, Kuroha se liberará destruyendo lo que quiera, no gastes mucha magia porque no podemos permitir que te quedes colgada en ese momento. Kuroha saldrá de la policía y los policías que vigilen fuera serán amenazados por Murakami y Mako con las pistolas. Kotori se atará a un árbol lejano mientras, y Nanami borrará la memoria de los policías de dentro.

Conseguiréis información de la ubicación del laboratorio cambiando los recuerdos de los policías gracias a Nanami y luego tendréis que borrarles todos los recuerdos. Si hace falta, Kotori usará su poder, pero sería mejor que no. Luego me lo dejáis todo a mí, me encargaré de manteneros alejados de los del laboratorio.

Todo quedó en silencio. Era un buen plan, pero algo arriesgado. Kuroha o Nanami podían quedarse colgadas, aunque la magia de Nanami aguantaba bastante.

-Lo haré. –Declaró Kuroha.

-Bien. Será mañana por la tarde. –Explicó mi tío.

[…]

La tarde siguiente, estábamos todos en la iglesia, pero la única a la vista era Kuroha. Ahí empezaría el plan para que todas estuvieran a salvo.

FIN CAPÍTULO 1.


End file.
